


Its Always Sunny In The Mojave

by Sleepymachine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: Six has his first run-in with the Legion.





	1. Six Gets Whacked (p.1)

When Six wakes up, he's sure of three things.

_He's nauseous, his head hurts, and his ears won't stop ringing._

 

The elderly doctor tells him he's been shot in the brain, and it's a wonder he's even alive. Six instinctively reaches up, and prods at the tender skin of his forehead, which he's sure has already started to scar. He declines the doctors offer of a mirror. He spends the first day remembering things he never imagined he'd forget how to do.  

The next morning, the doctor offers him a cigarette, and hands him a leather bag. He tells him he found it on the body, which _at the time_ , he assumed was dead. Six dumps the contents onto the makeshift hospital bed, relieved to find his glasses intact. He feels only a bit better with his newfound vision.

Once Six is confident in his ability to walk, the doctor gives him a pipboy, and suggests he leave. He allows Six to leave with a few of his medical books, food, and a gun.

He's halfway out of Goodsprings when he's stopped by the sound of tires in the dirt.

The robot, Victor, wishes him luck. He waves over his shoulder and keeps walking. It wouldn't do to have Victor see the look of discomfort on his face. 

The walk to Primm isn't long, but Six finds himself incredibly bored. He repeats to himself out loud what he knew. 

_Checkered suit. New Vegas. Great Khans. Platinum Chip._

Eventually, he reaches the outskirts of Primm, properly blocked off by NCR troopers. He asks them for entry to Primm, and they reluctantly agree. 

Almost immediately, bullets are flying. Six isn't sure from which side, but he knows they aren't intended to _miss_ him. 

He runs. 

 


	2. Six Gets Whacked (p.2)

He runs until his lungs are burning, and takes cover behind a building. 

It seems like hours until the sound of gunfire stops, and the sun goes down. 

In the dark, Six sneaks over to the only lit building in town- The Vicky and Vance. 

The townspeople are inside, fearful, and outraged at losing their homes to criminals. Six promises he'll find the deputy, promises he'll find a sheriff, and promises he'll help them. 

He wishes he hadn't. 

The deputy is difficult to reach, and the several corpses in the next room remind Six of that. He'd never enjoyed killing-or even violence for that matter-but he knew when it was necessary. The deputy follows him out into the cool night air, and into the casino. 

He reprograms a tourist attraction as a sheriff. It's clunky, and not the friendliest, but it has to do. 

Six asks around for anything, any information on the man that shot him. They suggest he tries Nipton. 

He leaves town in the dark. 


	3. Legion: Making A Mess Of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six has his first run-in with the Legion.

Nipton was a bad choice. 

Namely, because it was on fire. 

But Six just doesn't like the look of the place. The town is empty, save for the townsfolk who were left crucified. Six puts them all down out of mercy. 

He walks the empty streets until he sees someone. He runs towards them, until they turn to face him, and he's stopped in his tracks. 

The man is odd. He wears a dog skin on his head, and speaks as if he's a philosopher. Six is enchanted with his tone, but revolted by his words. 

He says he's part of the Legion. Six decides immediately he isn't a fan. 

When the man and his small army leave, so does Six. he walks until he reaches the faded metal sign that signals the California-Nevada border. He keeps walking until he sees something that strikes him as very, very strange. 


End file.
